smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Ace of Clubs (Earth 1)
|country= |state=Kansas |city= }} The Ace of Clubs is a nightclub in Metropolis. Physical Appearance The Ace of Clubs is located on the 1001 Central Avenue. . The club itself is on the top penthouse floor of the Metropolis Satellite Center. It has a bar and a dance floor, as well as general seating and on occasions functions as a sophisticated restaurant. It is decorated with a futuristic theme with purple and silver. The main access is through an elevator, which connects directly into the Ace of Clubs. The nightclub opens into an outdoor terrace. Karaoke night is held at the bar each Friday. Season Seven While trying to track down , planned to break into the NSA Satellite to try and scan space. She used the opening of the Ace of Clubs as a guise to work her way into the building which is located in the same building. Jimmy, who was being held to track and follow Chloe who was a suspect terrorist also attended and the two ended up fighting Department of Domestic Security personnel with Chloe being tortured by Special Agent Vanessa Webber who wanted to know what she was doing. While researching Lex's excavations to the Arctic Circle, Lois was having a drink at the Ace of Clubs when Jimmy came to meet her with pictures and information on the excavations. Jimmy came with photos Lex had given him to get Lois off of his real reasons for going to the arctic, to locate the . Season Eight When a rainforest fundraiser was held at the Ace of Clubs, who had just arrived drank a poisoned glass of champagne and told Clark he had 12 hours to live. Later on, after Oliver had been administered the antidote, he met who gave him information on his parents' death. Oliver began to severely binge drink at the Ace of Clubs where he met Clark after learning had murdered his parents and that Clark knew about it, claiming Clark didn't trust him before leaving. Weeks later, Oliver sent a dress to Tess with an invitation to meet with him at the Ace of Clubs. In her search for her soulmate, Maxima, queen of Almerac arrives at the and after confronts Tess, takes the invitation to the Ace of Clubs along with the dress thinking that her soul mate sent to her. At the Ace of Clubs, after discovering the letter Chloe wrote to Clark, Jimmy is talking to the bartender about his relationship problems, who suggests that maybe he needs to try other women to make Chloe jealous. Then Maxima arrives and assumes is the man she's looking for. They dance together and Maxima takes Jimmy out to the balcony and they prepare to kiss. Chloe locates the police report of another victim outside the Ace of Clubs and tells Clark to go investigate. Jimmy collapses from the endorphins and Clark arrives and runs to Jimmy's side at superspeed just in time to yanks him to the hospital. A super-powered serial killer went on a rampage, killing innocent people before coming across the Ace of Clubs where he began killing innocent people by crushing their bones before destroying the club. He then woke up and did not know how he got there after being found by Clark who was on patrol in Metropolis and arrived just too late to save everyone. The police and medics arrived shortly after one of which was going by an alias of Detective John Jones who was investigating the recent murders in Metropolis. Some-time later, the Club was rebuilt and Lois Lane go on a date there with Sebastian Kane, after she recognize him from a flashdrive of Black Creek patients that she stole from the . When Chloe was having her 21st birthday at the Club, she was feeling depressed that she had just split with Jimmy and also that Clark couldn't make it to her birthday due to responsibilities with Oliver giving her his gift. She was also jealous of Lois easy going demena and how easily she interacts with her having Chloe's dream life at the Daily Planet. gave her a wish to be more like Lois after she wanted to talk to Oliver but he had to leave because of an emergency. Jimmy got work at the Ace of Clubs after he quit his job at the Daily Planet in order to make cash and served Bruno Mannheim a drink after he had just came in from robbing Chloe. Bruno was then ordered away by Ricky to see Ron Milano the clubs owner. Bruno shot him after the two had a dispute over their mob's priorities and Bruno took charge. When Jimmy returned for work the next day, Bruno took his camera off of him recognising pictures of Chloe and Lois who was acting as Stiletto and beat him for information on Stiletto knocking his camera from the balcony. When Clark went to track down the people that mugged Chloe, he was foiled by kryptonite laced money in which he couldn't use his powers and Bruno beat him until Lois as Stiletto saved him before Bruno shot at Lois with Clark jumping in the way and then Lois and Jimmy taking Bruno down. Jimmy started to have money problems and was fired shortly after he started to work on the Club. He then met Oliver Queen here and asked of him for some money to buy more drugs, but he turned him down. Season Nine The Queen Industries gala was celebrated at the Club and was committed to address the shareholders to reassure them with a speech but things get complicated when the Toyman appeared and threatened to blow up the place if Oliver did not admit his sins. and managed to get all the people of the site before exploded and then Clark destroyed the bomb. Later, when was to record her blind date for a TV show, she chooses the Ace of Clubs as the meeting place and then discovers that his date was with Oliver Queen. When he revealed his love for her, she used the opportunity to tell Oliver that she was in love with someone else. Lois goes on a date with Clark at the Ace of Clubs after she was attacked by an archer and there she showed him the charm that Clark's "friend", , gave her when she was on the hospital. Oliver was also there, watching them from the distance. Season Ten was having breakfast at the club restaurant when she was confronted by Cat Grant for not running the story about Oliver Queen causing a riot, but Tess dismisses her. Then she was approached by government agents who told her to accompany them for questioning. After the VRA was repealed, meets a disguised Oliver Queen here for a romantic night but had troubles because of their identities, so they assumed the identity of "The Jones" in order to get a reserved table. Although Oliver felt uncomfortable by what they had done, Chloe assured him that nothing bad could happen, but nevertheless they became embroiled in a mystery involving the darkness. During one of the Karaoke nights, Tess and Emil share the spotlight to a country rock song onstage under the influence of magical champagne and became famous for a night. They were singing all night until the police arrived and took Emil prisoner for stealing an armored truck. After Clark Luthor change places with again, he meet Tess here for a romantic dinner and informed her that he wants to find his world's Lionel Luthor so he could kill him and appeals to Tess’ vulnerability of feeling abandoned. He also claims that she harbors feelings for , and she knows that he will never feel the same. Clark Luthor offers her a new life with him, the Clark that “wants” her. He then gives her an ultimatum to either help him, or die. Finally, when a fame-hungry superhero from the future, Booster Gold, sweeps into town and began posing for press ops, completely winning over the city of as the "World’s Greatest Superhero", he start to autographing his photo for fans at the Club. appeared requesting an interview with him, but he refuses. Later, during the rehearsal for Booster presentation of the key of the city, a boy named Jaime, trapped inside an alien technology, started attacking Booster Gold and the place. However, things do not go to greater because Booster was able to stop it. Alternate Realities Season 8 See: Ace of Clubs (Apocalypse) Season 10 See: Ace of Clubs (Earth 2) Employees *'Ron Milano' - Former owner *' ' - Illegal owner *' ' - Former Bartender Appearances Notes * The Ace of Clubs opened in the spring of 2008, in late October 2008, the club was devastated by a super-powered serial killer. However, it was apparently rebuilt within a couple of weeks. * According to , the bar at the Ace of Clubs has an "epic happy hour". * Bartenders work clothes consist of black trousers and shoes with a purple shirt and a darker purple tie. * Barmaids wear a purple dress and dark shoes. Category:Locations Category:Earth 1 Locations Category:Metropolis Locations